koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Chun
Cao Chun (onyomi: Sō Jun) is an officer of Cao Cao and the younger brother of Cao Ren. He was famous for leading Cao Cao's Tiger and Leopard Cavalry into battle. Role in Games Cao Chun appears first in Dynasty Warriors 6. He is a general of the Wei forces in some of the earlier battles such as the Battle of Chang Ban. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Cao Chun accompanies his cousin into the battles at Xiapi and Changban. In Shu's story, he is among the enemy ranks at Xu Province, in Wu's story, he further appears at Xuchang and even Hefei. Cao Chun is more prominently featured in Dynasty Warriors 8, where he fights at Zhang Jiao's version of the Yellow Turban Rebellion. At Wan Castle, he is one of the officers who take position in the southern garrisons to ambush Liu Biao's reinforcements. He further appears at Xiapi, Liu Bei's defense of Xu Province and Changban. In Wu's story, Cao Chun further appears at Sun Ce's hunting trip and Nanjun. During Wu's hypothetical, he arrives alongside his brother at Hefei, trying to reinforce Zhang Liao, and participates in the escape at Shouchun. In the latest installment of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, he is given average overall stats and a high cavalry rating. He usually serves Cao Cao in every scenario. Historical Information Cao Chun was the younger brother of Cao Ren. He first served as an attendant in the Han imperial court and then joined Cao Cao during the campaign against Dong Zhuo. He led the Tiger and Leopard elite Cavalry in the Battle of Nanpi against Yuan Tan and his troops killed the enemy commander. Two years later, Cao Cao fought Yuan Shang and the Wuhuan tribes at Mt. Bailang and Cao Chun's men captured the Wuhuan leader Tadun, for which Cao Chun was promoted. In 208, Cao Cao gave pursuit to the fleeing Liu Bei at Changban. Cao Chun's men captured the enemy supplies, as well as two of Liu Bei's daughters. Cao Chun returned to his hometown when Cao Cao took Jiangling, where he died in 210. His son Cao Yan served as a general for Wei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Cao Chun makes his only appearance in chapter 51 of the novel, in which he provided reinforcement for his older brother when he dashed back to save soldier left behind after rescuing Niu Jin. The additional aid helped them triumph and win the day. With three thousand men of the Wu army, Gan Ning was sent to attack and capture Yiling. Cao Ren consulted his adviser Chen Jiao. By his advice that men must be sent to relieve Yiling quickly, Cao Chun and Niu Jin were sent to help. They formulated a plan and let the city's commander know by messenger. When Gan Ning and his men arrived, he dueled Cao Hong and after winning eventually won the city. That night, Cao Chun and Niu Jin surrounded and laid siege to Yiling. Cao Chun would later have to withdraw to Nanjun where Cao Ren was holding off the forces of Zhou Yu. When rumors of the latter's death were spread, Cao Ren ordered an immediate attack that day, and Cao Chun's last mention is of him being assigned the rear guard for the army before it attacked. Gallery Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters